Thanos VS Tabuu
Thanos vs Tabuu '''is the first episode of Death Battle. Next Generation, it's a what-if-Death Battle between the Mad Titan, Thanos, from the Marvel comic books and the Subspace god, Tabuu, from the Super Smash Bros series. Description. What if two of the most powerful beings that have and will ever exist in the whole universe confronted eachother? Find out in this awesome Death Battle that will decide the fate of the universe! Interlude. Wiz: Woah, Endgame was quite a big one, wa- '''Boomstick: Shut up, shut up, shut up I haven't seen it yet. Spoilers out! Wiz: Alright, geez, calm down. Whatever, Thanos has proved to be the biggest foe that the Avengers had ever have to deal with, but what would happen if, Tabuu, lord of the Subspace confronted him in a battle for the destiny of every existing Universe? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Thanos. Boomstick: Ah, Thanos, man, what a misunderstood guy Wiz: Well, if by misunderstood you mean Completely Frickin'Bonkers, I guess you're right. Boomstick: He was born in Titan, and he... is a Titan. Imagine if Earth was called Humanrabbitdogcatbirdchickenfi-''' Wiz: Yes, we get the point, Boomstick. Thanos was called the Mad Titan by many, due to his obsession with death. I mean he even had a romantic affair with its personal incarnation but let's just ignore that. '''Boomstick: Even without the Inifnity Gauntlet, Thanos is incredibly powerful, strong, fast and smart. His natural strength is even said to rival Hulk's! Wiz: Thanos also possesses the Cosmic Cube, which allows him to manipulate space and time, and even telepathy and telekinesis! Boomstick: But all that power can't even be compared to the bumfuck of OpNess that is the Infinity Gauntlet. Wiz: The Infinity Gauntlet is a mystic relic, which, in order to be powered, needs to be in constant contact with the Six Infinity Stones. The Infinity Gauntlet can use to teleport around space and time, travel back in time, gain knowldege of everything in any existing universe, manipulate reality itself, gain massive strength and brainwash people. Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot! Wiz: Indeed, it can even be used to eliminate the entire population of a universe!... or the 50% of it if you wanna go by the MCU's standards. Boomstick: Well, this Thanos guy seems like a pretty cold, emotionless mofo. Wiz: That's where you're wrong, my dear friend. Unlike popular belief, Thanos'actually got a soft side and several daughters, although these tend to rebel against him. Boomstick: Poor Than-Than. Tabuu. Wiz: Hailing from the Super Smash Bros universe, is Tabuu. Boomsticks: This guy collected amiibos even before they were created! What a mastermind! Wiz: Apparently, to become more powerful, Tabuu has to absorb several universes and slowly devour them. Boomstick: That is some real metal shit. Wiz: Indeed it is, aside from the ability of creating a massive wave that transforms anyone who comes in contact with it into a mere trophy, Tabuu can also shapeshift into several forms to send out powerful attacks that end with his opponents'lives in mere seconds. Such as... Boomstick: Shark Blade, Diving Slash, Golden Bracket, Chain of Light, Electrical Shield... Wiz: Rapid Chop, Pinpoint Explosion, Ghost Projection, Dragon Laser, Bullet Rain Boomstick: Shuriken boomerang, Eye Lasers and Off Waves! God those are too much for a simple videogame character, what the hell were you thinking of when you made this, Sakurai?! Wiz: He can even set Subspace Bombs, those trapped in its aura will be consumed by him, time to see if the mighty Subspace God's got enough energy to fight the Mad Titan! Death Battle. Thanos rushes into the Subspace. He looks at the palm of his left hand, he's apparently holding the last stone, the Soul stone, he places it into the Gauntlet and growls. At the sound of this, Tabuu floats down. Thanos: I'm here to take my place as the strongest being in the multiverse, prepare to die, Tabuu. Tabuu releases his wings, and charges towards Thanos in his Shark Blade form. Thanos dodges and fires a blast from the Infinity Gauntlet directly at Tabuu's face, but Tabuu dodges and sends the Chain of Light towards him, Thanos gets hit and growls. He quickly grabs the chain and throws it away, Tabuu starts charging his Trophy Wave, and eventually releases it. Thanos: I don't think so! He starts running away from the wave, until it eventually dissolves into nothingness. Thanos opens a rift in space and time and sends several meteorites that fly after Tabuu, he dodges most of them, but gets hit by one. Thanos then prepares to snap his fingers to eliminate Tabuu, but the mighty Subspace god turns giant and starts firing lasers from his eyes at Thanos, who gets stunned, he quickly teleports behind Tabuu and punches him, sending him flying across the Subspace, Tabuu pulls out a pair of mystic swords and starts slashing Thanos with them, Thanos teleports away, and comes back to assert another mighty punch into Tabuu's face, this time though, he dodges. Tabuu sends his shuriken boomerang at Thanos, who grabs it and crushes it with his bare hands, he then sends a beam of the Time Stone at Tabuu, but since the Subspace God is timeless, it doesn't affect him. Thanos makes a rift in space and time that sucks them both in, they appear in the Stark tower, where Tabuu sends Thanos flying towards the roads of New York. Tabuu throws several Shuriken Boomerangs at Thanos, which he dodges at teleports back into the top of the tower, he kicks Tabuu down from the roof and starts punching the tower, making it crumble and crushing Tabuu. However, the Subspace God rises once again from all the rubble and starts charging up yet another Trophy Wave, but Thanos succesfully rips his hand off before he can send one, he prepares to snap his fingers, but Tabuu generates a Black Hole that sucks them both in. Now back in the Subspace once again, Tabuu, laying on the floor almost dead, uses his last energies to create a Subspace Bomb. Thanos, who is knocked out right next to the floor, tries to snap his fingers, but Tabuu crushes his hand with his foot, destroying the gauntlet, the Subspace Bomb explodes, and the aura starts expanding, trapping Thanos inside, however, with his last energies, Thanos grabs the Time Stone, and uses it to travel back in time to the Avengers Tower, when past Tabuu and past Thanos where fighting in, Present Thanos snaps his fingers, and Past Tabuu vanishes, also ending with Present Tabuu, Thanos smiles, witnessing his inevitable victory. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles